


Trying Again

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their first time after Tauriel's miscarriage was awkward."<br/>Fíli and Tauriel are trying again for a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> Unbetaed.

Their first time after Tauriel's miscarriage was awkward.

Fíli kept thrusting into her, hard and deep, but couldn't find release. Nor could she. Lying beneath him one of her long, slim legs wrapped around his hips, the other thrown over his shoulder, she was moaning and moving in his rhythm, but not climaxing. He could feel her nails scratching his back with every thrust, maybe drawing blood, but he didn't care. They needed it rough. They liked it rough. At least Tauriel liked it rough with him.

Fíli knew that she was acting differently when she was with Kíli. Their lovemaking was always sweet and gentle. But she didn't choose Kíli tonight. She chose him.

Fíli changed the angle, going faster, trying to make her come. He slipped his hand between their bodies, massaging her clit. She reacted immediately, arching her back, moaning deep in her throat. He continued with the extra-stimulation until he could feel her body shuddering beneath him, her muscles fluttering around him, as she was crying out his name with lust. That was all he needed to reach his peak. With one final thrust he spilled deep inside her. It wasn't the best orgasm of his life, but it was his first orgasm with her after she lost the baby.

Maybe she would conceive. Maybe this time their child would live.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, like vanilla and jasmine. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing his forehead. He was still inside of her, feeling their juices mingling, hoping that they created a new life. “I love you, Tauriel,” Fíli whispered, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. She remained silent. It didn't matter to him. Expressing her feelings wasn't easy for her.

Then a knock at the door. “Are you guys done yet?” Kíli's voice. Tauriel sighed, trying to sit up, pushing against him. Fíli got off of her, slipping out of her, almost instantly missing the intimate contact. The room smelled of sweat and sex. They didn't put on any clothes, just covered themselves with a blanket. “Yes, you can come in, Kíli”, Tauriel answered. Normally, Kíli wouldn't have waited outside while Fíli and Tauriel had sex. Neither would Fíli when Tauriel and Kíli made love. But since the miscarriage something had changed between them.

Kíli opened the door, waiting at the threshold, shyly looking at them. He looked so young and lost at the moment, it almost broke Fíli's heart. Almost. “Do you mind if I join you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone,” he admitted. Of course. In all his life, Kíli had never slept alone. He had always shared a room with Fíli. And after they had met Tauriel, they had more often than not shared her bed. Literally and otherwise.

Tauriel smiled that smile she only used with Kíli, full of affection and love. “Of course,” she said. Fíli rolled his eyes. Tauriel's bed was only queen-sized, so with three fully grown people in it, it was rather crammed. And Kíli was a restless sleeper.

But Fíli loved his little brother more than life, so he could manage. And it was less awkward for him to lie stark naked in Tauriel's bed with his fully clothed little brother between them than without.

 

 


End file.
